Timely and proper cleaning of firearms is a fundamental aspect of firearm ownership, use, and care. To that end, firearm cleaning kits are important for maintaining a good working operating condition of the firearm. Such cleaning kits are used in a wide range of settings from the armory workbench, a gunsmith's bench, a home table, to field use in both civilian (recreational and law enforcement use) and military use.